


Losing Hope

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [37]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: X-Men, Pyro/Iceman/Rouge, losing hope





	

Bobby is losing hope. Rouge wants the cure, and John is on the opposite side of this war.

There's no one left for him to turn to. He tries to be the understanding and caring and supportive boyfriend everyone expects him to be, but he can't make himself truly feel any of that at the moment. 

He can't understand why someone would want to get the cure and give up something so completely apart of them. It would be like losing an arm or a leg. 

Lately, he's found himself wishing more and more that he was with John, found himself agreeing more and more with the ideals of the Brotherhood. 

He knows he shouldn't, should hate John for leaving him, but his hope had already gone, so what difference could one person make?

They could bring his hope back, but they weren't and it was a foolish dream anyway. He had Rouge, sorry, Marie now and that was all that mattered.


End file.
